Save Tarsius!
by Tauries4597
Summary: Hewan terancam punah sudah seharusnya dilindungi! Dan Indonesia, sebagai negara kepulauan terbesar dengan spesies paling beragam di dunia memiliki segudang hewan yang terancam punah, contohnya monyet kecil nan lucu, Tarsius. Bisakah ia melewati hari itu? / #ANIMALIAChallenge
Hari ini sama seperti kemarin. Cuacanya, langit biru berhiaskan awan yang seputih kapas, serta suara burung yang bernyanyi. Semuanya sama seperti kemarin. Satu kata untuk hari ini, cerah.

Dan itu sangat disyukuri personifikasi Indonesia. Ditambah hadiah satu minggu libur sungguh membuat harinya lengkap.

Makanya hari ini tidak ada diruang kerjanya, melainkan duduk di kursi panjang kesayangannya. Bukan tugas kenegaraan yang bisa menandingi tingginya Gunung Jaya Wijaya yang ada disampingnya, melainkan secangkir teh melati hangat dan beberapa kue kering buatannya kini berjejer rapih siap disantap.

"Haah, hari ini benar-benar harus dinikmati sampai akhir." gumam personifikasi negeri zamrud khatulistiwa itu dengan mata tertutup, menikmati angin semilir yang melewatinya.

Nyaris saja ia tertidur di kursi nyamannya...

...sampai satu suara melengking memanggilnya dan sukses membuatnya nyaris terjengkang.

"BANG! KUE YANG ABANG BUAT BARUSAN KEMANA!? AKU JUGA MAU _ATUH_!"

Perempatan siku imajiner segera muncul dengan manisnya diujung dahi yang dipanggil. "Aish, Kinari! Kalau mau kue buatan abang, ada disini!"

Ah, rupanya personifikasi negeri kita tercinta sudah kesal setengah mati. Apalagi dengan wujud yang memanggilnya barusan, wajah tenang nan damainya benar-benar menghilang.

" _Ngapunten atuh_ , bang. Dari tadi aku cium bau kue buatan abang, jadi pengen, _atuh_." ujar yang memanggilnya yang ternyata personifikasi tempatnya ia berada, personifikasi Bandung, Kinari Aditya Nugraha.

"Haish, iya iya. Sudah ambil saja kue itu, abang mau tidur." sahut personifikasi negeri Ibu Pertiwi itu lantas membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kinari yang mulai melahap kue kering buatannya

"Eh eh, abang," panggil Kinari santai, menghiraukan delikan sengit dari yang dipanggilnya, "tadi aku dengar berita buruk dari tempatnya Alam."

"Berita apa?" tanyanya dengan posisi setengah bangun, tampak jelas dari tatapannya kalau dia khawatir dengan adik provinsinya yang ada di Kendari.

"Hutan habitat Tarsius mau ditebang lagi."

BRUK!

"Bang? ABANG!"

Seketika itu juga, personifikasi Republik Indonesia, Rama Aditya Nugraha, pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

.

 _Save Tarsius!_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea & OC's © Tauries4597_

 _Summary: Hewan terancam punah sudah seharusnya dilindungi! Dan Indonesia, sebagai negara kepulauan terbesar dengan spesies paling beragam di dunia memiliki segudang hewan yang terancam punah, contohnya monyet kecil nan lucu, Tarsius. Bisakah ia melewati hari itu?_

 _Warning: OCs', maybe OOC, rate T, humor, family,no romance, for Endangered Species Day. #ANIMALIAChallenge_

.

Ditempat lain, tampak sebuah kendaraan berat berjalan menerobos rerumputan hendak menuju pinggiran hutan. Tekankan kata 'hendak' karena kini para pengemudi kendaraan berat itu berhenti tepat sebelum sampai di pinggiran hutan.

Bagaimana mereka tidak berhenti ketika ada dua pemuda dengan tangan terentang ada didepan mereka? Catat juga pagar-pagar kayu sederhana berdiri dengan gagah dibelakang mereka berdua.

"Hentikan sekarang juga!" pekik salah satu pemuda dengan suara penuh kemarahan.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian semua masuk hutan ini!" tambah pemuda satunya yang sama juga tampak marah.

Sejenak suasana menjadi sunyi sampai para pengemudi kendaraan berat itu tertawa. "Hahaha, nak, jangan halangi pekerjaan kami. Ini sudah disepakati oleh kepala desa, kalian tahu?"

"Penipu! Kalian hanya penipu! Kamu kira kami tidak tahu kalau kalian mencuri surat itu dari kepala desa!?" sahut pemuda yang tadi pertama membentak. Dengan tangan mengepal dan teracung keatas, dia mulai melempari para pengemudi kendaraan berat itu dengan batu.

"Itu benar! Kami lihat sendiri kalau kalian mengambilnya!" tambah pemuda satunya yang ikutan melempari bapak-bapak pengemudi kendaraan berat itu dengan batu.

"Hei hei hei, berhenti lempari kami dengan batu! Kamu anak kecil tidak tahu apa-apa! Sana minggir!"

BRUG!

Dan bapak-bapak berbadan besar yang tadinya hendak mendorong dua pemuda itu jatuh malah tersungkur. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya, para pengemudi kendaraan berat itu kini menatap ngeri dua pemuda yang padahal terlihat seperti anak usia 14 tahun.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian menghancurkan habitat Tarsius!" jerit kedua pemuda itu bersamaan dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

Para pengemudi kendaraan berat itu memang tidak akan tahu kalau wujud personifikasi tempat mereka tinggal kini berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah personifikasi dari provinsi Sulawesi Tenggara, Nuryadi Mohammad Saleh dan personfikasi Kendiri yang merupakan ibukotanya, Alam Mohammad Saleh.

"Pergi dari sini! Kami tidak ada niatan untuk menyakiti kalian!" bentak Alam, lagi.

"Kami tidak akan menuntut kalian kalau kalian mundur sekarang juga!" tambah Nuryadi dengan tangan kanan sudah menggenggam batu yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Habis sudah kesabaran para pengemudi kendaraan berat itu. Selain karena tekanan dari boss mereka yang tampaknya baru saja menghubungi mereka, melihat dua pemuda berkekuatan luar biasa membuat mereka harus mencari jalan keras. Salah satunya dengan senapan yang ternyata mereka bawa diam-diam.

"Nak, sudah capek kami meladeni kalian. Sekarang menyingkir dari sana atau saya tembak kalian." ujar bapak-bapak yang berjalan maju. Tampaknya dialah mandor dari para pengemudi kendaraan berat itu.

"Sayang sekali, jawaban kami tetap tidak." jawab Alam dan Nuryadi tegas. Sekali lihat pun tampak jelas bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan pergi meski nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

Sesaat tampak jelas perang batin didalam diri mandor itu, tapi segera ia gelengkan kepala dan mulai mengacungkan bibir senapannya tepat keatas dahi Alam. Namun segera ia jauhkan lagi senapannya ketika ia melihat seekor monyet kecil telah berdiri di bahu kiri Alam. Monyet yang matanya sangat lebar. Mata yang sejenak ia kira bisa melubangi kepalanya.

Monyet yang dahulu dianggap sebagai penjaga malam dan sempat dianggap punah, Tarsius lah namanya. Dengan ukuran yang tidak lebih dari sekepal tangan orang dewasa, hewan yang memang masuk dalam kategori keluarga monyet itu kini bermain dengan pipi Alam. Nuryadi yang melihatnya pun tertawa kecil sampai seekor Tarsius yang lain ikut bermain diatas kepala personifikasi Sulawesi Tenggara itu.

"I-i-i-i-itu! Itu Tarsius, kan! K-k-kenapa mereka sudah bangun padahal ini masih siang!" jerit para pengemudi kendaraan berat itu panik. Mereka sungguh tidak habis pikir bagaimana makhluk nokturnal seperti Tarsius bangun di siang hari begini.

"Yah, kurasa kalian cukup mengganggu mereka. Ya kan, Kuya Alam, Kuya Nuryadi?"

Alam dan Nuryadi yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. Seketika mereka menemukan seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan pakaian khasnya tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Tidak hanya itu, laki-laki yang sangat mereka kenal juga berdiri disamping gadis tersebut.

"Eh? Mba Maria? Bang Rama?" ujar Alam dan Nuryadi bersamaan, tidak percaya, sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya tertawa.

"Maria benar. Ada kalanya Tarsius akan pergi meninggalkan sarangnya di siang hari, makanya anggapan kalau mau datang ke sarang Tarsius harus tenang itu benar. Karena kalau berisik, Tarsius bisa stres dan akan bangkit lalu pergi." jelas Rama santai yang secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan para pengemudi kendaraan berat itu.

"Hm hm. Dan sesuai dengan penjelasan Kuya Rama, kalian itu terlalu berisik. Kan kasian dengan Tarsius ini, sampe harus bangun siang karena kalian." tambah gadis yang dipanggil Maria itu riang. "Makanya, kalian pergi saja ya. Oh, aku juga menolak penebangan hutan ini, kok."

Seketika para pengemudi kendaraan berat itu berjalan mundur ketika melihat aura 3 pemuda dan 1 pemudi itu. Sebenarnya mereka sudah berniat mundur tapi mandor mereka pun kembali maju dan kini mengarahkan senapannya kearah Rama yang memang lebih tinggi dari Alam, Nuryadi, dan Maria.

"Nak, sungguh, saya tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi tolong jangan ganggu kami." desis sang mandor yang bibir senapannya sudah menempel di dahi Rama.

"Sayangnya, kalau adik-adik saya menolak, bagaimana mungkin saya menerima permintaan bapak." ujar Rama datar.

BRUGH!

"Bapak tidak mungkin bisa melukai saya tapi saya bisa melukai bapak walau tidak ingin."

KRAK!

"Dan camkan ini baik-baik, lima menit lagi para kepolisian hutan bersama TNI akan kesini. Ya, untuk menangkap bapak dan anak buah bapak."

BRAK!

"Oh, polisi juga akan datang kesini untuk menambah hukuman kalian yang berani mencuri surat kepala desa. Omong-omong, kepala desa sendiri yang melapor, lho."

Setelah puas, Rama pun bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk diatas punggung mandor tersebut. Kini mandor itu tengkurap dengan tangan kanan yang berbelok aneh setelah tulangnya dipatahkan Rama. Bagaimana senapannya? Ah, sudah ditancapkan ke tanah tepat didepan wajah mandor yang meringis sakit.

"Way, sudah kuduga Kuya Rama hebat! Kuya Alam dan Kuya Nuryadi juga!" ujar Maria senang yang lantas memeluk Alam dan Nuryadi yang seketika itu memerah. Para Tarsius yang tadinya ada ditubuh mereka pun lebih memilih melompat ke ranting terdekat.

Personifikasi Filipina, Maria Santa de La Cruz memang sangat hyperaktif, catat Rama dalam hati.

"Maria, Alam, Nuryadi, bisa kita kerumah Alam sekarang? Ada yang harus aku jelaskan."

Dan sorakan setuju pun segera membuat Rama ingin membeli penyumbat telinga.

.

"Jadi aku kesini awalnya ingin bermain di rumah Kuya Rama, tapi ketika aku sampai, Kuya Kinari sudah sibuk menyiapkan perjalanan Kuya Rama kesini." ujar Maria menjelaskan, sedangkan Nuryadi mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini teh dan kuenya. Maaf hanya ada ini." ucap Alam dengan nampan yang diatasnya ada teh dan kue panjang dibungkus daun yang disebut 'lapa-lapa'.

"Oh, lapa-lapa. Sudah lama aku tidak memakannya." sahut Rama riang dan segera saja ia mengambil satu dan satu lagi untuk Maria yang tampak menginginkannya. "Silakan, Maria. Anggap saja tanda terima kasih sudah membantu kami barusan."

"Wahay, salamat, Kuya Rama!" Dan Maria pun ikut menikmati kue lapa-lapa dengan riang sedangkan Alam dan Nuryadi hanya tertawa. "Oh, aku membantu tadi juga karena Tarsius pun ada di daerahku dan sama-sama menjadi hewan yang dilindungi." tambah Maria riang.

"Iyaya, kudengar juga begitu. Kalau tidak salah salah satunya di Leyte?" Maria mengangguk dengan mulut penuh kue lapa-lapa yang memang agak lengket. "Hahaha, habiskan saja dulu deh."

"Oh iya, Bang Rama." Rama menoleh kearah Alam yang duduk didepannya. "Seperti apa hukuman yang akan didapat para penebang hutan itu?"

Rama tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan adiknya.

"Sesuai Undang-Undang No.41 Tahun 1999 Tentang Kehutanan Pasal 78 Ayat 1 _, 'Barang siapa dengan sengaja melanggar ketentuan sebagaimana dimaksud dalam pasal 50 ayat (1) atau pasal 50 ayat (2), diancam dengan pidana penjara paling lama 10 (sepuluh) tahun dan denda paling banyak Rp.000,00 (lima miliar rupiah)'_. Yang ada dalam pasal 50 sendiri adalah _'Setiap orang dilarang merusak sarana dan prasarana perlindungan hutan'_. Untuk perlindungan hewan sendiri memiliki undang-undangnya sendiri."

Tiga anggukan tanda mengerti pun diberikan pada Rama yang masih tersenyum. "Yah, semoga dengan adanya undang-undang ini, hutan di Indonesia bisa terjaga kelestariannya karena hutan adalah habitat alami bagi para hewan, terutama hewan yang terancam punah seperti Tarsius ini." tambah Rama dengan senyum lembut mengelus seekor Tarsius yang duduk manis di bahu kirinya.

Mereka berempat pun tersenyum senang dan mencatat dalam hati bahwa hewan terancam punah seperti Tarsius memang sudah seharusnya dilindungi. Apabila tidak bisa merawat langsung, maka jagalah hutan tempat mereka tinggal.

 _-fin-_

 _Yeah, this is it! For #ANIMALIAChallenge !_

Untuk yang tidak mengerti, ' _ngapunten_ ' itu bahasa Sunda untuk 'permisi' atau 'maaf'. Kalau ' _atuh_ ' sih biasanya kalau selesai ngomong, _'blablabla, atuh'_. Beda dengan orang Jawa yang bilangnya _'blablabla, toh'._ XD

So, _yeah_ , kalau ada yang kurang atau ada yang tidak mengerti, silakan review, ya~ XD

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
